


wonder restlessly

by rmaowl



Series: niagara falls [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Holt, only slight canon divergence but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: They know the gears are turning in Matt's head as he processes the information, and a few seconds after it truly sinks in, they get to witness Matt's soft brown eyes lighting up as his face splits into a large, widespread grin. It's one of the most disgustingly pure things they've seen in their entire life."Okay," he laughs out breathlessly, but in no way is it unkind. His eyes are sparkling, possibly a little teary, and they're getting a strong urge tojust hug him.





	wonder restlessly

**Author's Note:**

> a small comfort fic i wrote for myself a while ago. a few more will be posted later once i finished editing them, if you’re interested?

Katie sinks into the comforting warmth of their bed with a quiet sigh, hips and abdomen aching uncomfortably and almost painfully. A nagging thought continues to pester them incessantly, whether it's slinking around in the recesses of their mind or screaming in the forefront of it— _you're just an attention-seeking girl._ It plays on repeat as Katie imagines the blood snaking down their thighs, feeling faintly ill.

The sound of music playing in the background slowly drags them out of their daze, bringing them back into awareness. The song becomes clearer to them as their cloudy headspace recedes.

What was playing?

As they sit up in an attempt to find the source of the music, they pointedly ignore the gross feeling coming from their nether regions.

As soon as they're fully upright, they're met with a familiar face, because Matt is currently sitting at their desk with a concentrated look spread across his features. Splayed out in front of him is a book, presumably one of his Garrison-required ones. His phone is laid off to the side, which must be where the music is coming from.

As Katie examines the scene further, they notice two plates with two separate slices of cake sitting there on the desk. It's chocolate this time, which causes a soft grin to spread across their lips. They can also tell that both plates had been left untouched, which was rather sweet of Matt in all honesty.

They slip out of bed as carefully as they possibly can in such a state, relying heavily on one of their bedposts for balance as they lean against it.

"Hey." Katie alerts Matt of their presence.

"Pidge!" Matt looks up from his work, seemingly surprised. "Sorry, didn't think you'd be... coming back so soon."

Something warm grows in their chest as Matt calls them Pidge. He knows that Katie doesn't seem exactly... _right_ to them and so he avoids it whenever possible. Instead, they get a cool nickname. Pidge was the nickname of Amelia Earhart's sister, which kind of made sense. Cool older sibling that's an awesome pilot, right?

Wait, no, super lame older brother that somehow happens to be a pilot. Or something like that.

Katie really, really loves him. But, obviously, he can't know that. They need to maintain their sassy, I-give-no-shits persona.

Which is exactly what they do, of course, as they devour a slice of chocolate cake and vent their feelings to Matt. He listens, really and truly, which makes them feel good. At the end of their feelings jam— which is what their talks have been called ever since their collective Homestuck phases— Katie speaks up once more.

"I think... I think I'd like to be called Pidge. Permanently. I think I want my name to be Pidge."

They know the gears are turning in Matt's head as he processes the information, and a few seconds after it truly sinks in, they get to witness Matt's soft brown eyes lighting up as his face splits into a large, widespread grin. It's one of the most disgustingly pure things they've seen in their entire life.

"Okay," he laughs out breathlessly, but in no way is it unkind. His eyes are sparkling, possibly a little teary, and they're getting a strong urge to _just hug him._ "What about Mom and Dad?"

This gives them a reason to pause, mumbling in quiet contemplative tones under their breath. Eventually, they settle on "soon."

Matt simply nods and pulls them closer, wrapping them up in a reassuring embrace.

"They accepted me. They'll do the same for you, whenever you're ready, and I promise I'll be there the whole entire time."

They nod from their current position buried in his shoulder, knowing that he'll feel it.

"Thank you," Pidge whispers.


End file.
